


[Podfic] This Is Not Our Fate

by readbythilia (thilia)



Series: [Podfic] Watchtower [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, Download Available, Gladiators, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: Stiles wakes up in a barred cell with Derek. They’re forced into an arena like something Stiles saw in a movie once. It was the kind of movie where men fought to the death to amuse other men.Podfic of KindreTurnany's This Is Not Our Fate





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is Not Our Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574075) by [KindreTurnany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindreTurnany/pseuds/KindreTurnany). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/3yxhuv62ie28y9x/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Watchtower%20-%2001%20-%20This%20Is%20Not%20Our%20Fate.mp3) (right click; save as)  
| 02:03:38 | 113 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/eidliurgh0eofs2/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Watchtower%20-%2001%20-%20This%20Is%20Not%20Our%20Fate%20%28no%20music%29.mp3) (right click; save as)  
| 02:01:37 | 111 MB  
[MP3 with music](http://www.mediafire.com/file/byl3rndm9b773p0/%5Bpodfic%5D_Watchtower_-_01_-_This_Is_Not_Our_Fate.mp3) (mediafire)  
| 02:03:38 | 113 MB  
[MP3 without music](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3zq1uo4rkqtg7mx/%5Bpodfic%5D_Watchtower_-_01_-_This_Is_Not_Our_Fate_%28no_music%29.mp3) (mediafire)  
| 02:01:37 | 111 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-is-not-our-fate)  
  
### Music

All Along the Watchtower - Bob Dylan 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to KindreTurnany for letting me podfic this series which has been one of my favourite things ever for a long time now. :D 
> 
> And yes, I'm working on the other parts and will try to get them up as soon as I can. Part 2 is completely recorded but also completely unedited, so... yeah, I'll post it asap. 
> 
> If you enjoy the fic and podfic, please make sure to leave the author (and me) some feedback.


End file.
